thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew (Survive)
Andrew is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He can be described as the "child" of the group as he was somewhat small and young. Andrew is the right hand of Tomas and serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Sick" and later the primary antagonist of the episode "Killer Within". Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Almost nothing is known about Andrew's life before or as the outbreak began. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison for an unknown crime. It is possible he worked in the prison's generator room as he knew how to start up the prison's alarms during his attack in "Killer Within". Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a big rebellion and riot started at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside with only a revolver as the guard went out to call for backup. He never returned and the five prisoners were locked inside for 10 months, completely cut off from the outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Dale, and Maggie Greene broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Dale Horvath's leg. "Sick" Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew was confused about what was going on. He was shocked after being told by Rick about what had happened to the world. When Tomas claimed the prison, Andrew stood with him, but they ended up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny was scratched and is told by Rick that there was nothing they could do about his infection. Andrew stood up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must have been a way to save him. He witnessed Big Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but didn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempted to kill Rick twice. Rick responded by killing Tomas' by hacking into Tomas' skull with a machete. Andrew attempted to attack Rick, but instead, was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he'd, "better run." Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turned to leave, he heard Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Later on in the episode, a mysterious figure is seen spying on Carol from the tree line, hinting that Andrew survived after being left to die by Rick. "Killer Within" At the beginning of the episode, a mysterious figure is seen dragging a deer carcass to the prison gates, and begins to lure walkers into the prison. After breaking the secure lock on the gates with an axe, the figure then leaves a heart on the ground and disappears into the prison. Later on, after walkers begin to flood the prison, the prison's alarms are activated, and Rick, Daryl and Oscar go to shut them down before more walkers arrive. While Daryl is busy holding a door shut, and Rick and Oscar are shutting the alarms down, Andrew appears, revealing that he is the mysterious figure and that he escaped from the Walkers Rick left him in. He then tries to strike Rick with an axe, but misses. Andrew then strikes Oscar in the face with the ax and Rick attacks Andrew, and the two engage in a fight. Rick attempts to shoot Andrew though he kicks his revolver out of his hand and the two continue to scuffle. As Andrew gets back to his feet and prepares to strike Rick with the ax, Oscar throws a barrel at his head and picks up Rick's gun and points it at Rick. Andrew gets back to his feet and tells Oscar to shoot and kill Rick, which will allow them to reclaim their prison. Oscar however hesitates and Andrew questions him of what he's waiting for and tells him to shoot Rick again however Oscar turns the gun on Andrew and shoots him in the head, killing him. Death Killed By *Oscar After leading a horde of walkers to the prison, Andrew attacks Rick in the prison's generator room. During their scuffle, Andrew kicks Rick's gun out of his hand, which is picked up by Oscar after he throws a barrel at Andrew's head. Oscar initially points the gun at Rick, and Andrew encourages him to kill Rick, however Oscar then shoots Andrew in the head, killing him. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Category:Survive Characters